


Switch

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Fyeahcharacterdevelopment: The members of your ship switch bodies.</p><p>What happens? How does each member react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

If Kurt and Blaine switched bodies, after the initial shock, Kurt would shut the fuck down. 

He knows enough about Blaine’s family to know that they probably won’t notice him acting differently and while Kurt knows Blaine well enough to know his mannerism and manner of speaking, the idea of having to live in someone else’s skin is too much for him. He likes his body (finally, he’s grown into it, he’s worked on it, and damn it, he looks great), he doesn’t want to give that up. And what if he never gets to see his Dad again? Or Carole? 

Kurt shuts down. Goes into Blaine’s room, and can’t even figure out how they got into this mess, let alone how to get out of it. So he texts Blaine, and waits. And if he snoops a little around Blaine’s room, it’s only because if he’s going to be stuck there for who knows how long, he might as well learn where everything is. 

Blaine, after about two hours of panicking, and maybe some crying, goes into action, first he goes into Sam’s room, oddly enough, Sam already had a plan for what he would do if this ever happened (why would this ever happen? Blaine asks and then realizes that it did happen, so clearly he’s the one who’s unprepared). He lets Sam ask him a series of questions to prove he’s Blaine. After Sam is convinced that he is who he says he is, they call Artie over. 

When his parents pissed him off, he sometimes wished he could just live with the Hummels, but not as Kurt. 

Sam and Artie end up arguing for a few minutes over whether or not the cause is mystical or scientific or alien. They tell him he needs to call Kurt and have him come over immediately, the only way to correct it is if they’re both present. 

They’re still arguing over the origin of the problem when Kurt arrives. It’s weird for all of them to see Kurt’s body language on Blaine’s body. 

Sam and Artie make them try everything, they make them kiss, they try having them run and smash into each other, they even tell them to make a bunch of confessions (if it’s mystical, it’s trying to teach them a lesson, and get them to communicate, at least that was Sam’s reasoning.) Which turns into an argument about their break up. 

IN the end, the argument is what works, because the argument leads to them leaving Sam and Artie and going into Kurt’s room and having some make up sex and a nap [insert sexy scene in which they get to experience themselves through each other’s eyes]. When they wake up, they’re back in their bodies.


End file.
